


Ils s'aiment

by maboroshishi, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curtain story, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Я думаю часто, что она такое — любовь. Ты не знаешь?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Hanamaki Takahiro
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Ils s'aiment

Куроо нравится эта осень. Нравится крохотная квартирка-студия, которую они с Ханамаки снимают на двоих, нравится деревянный пол, нравятся голые ступни Макки, его бесшумная походка. Нравится запах красок, медиумов, растворителей, кистей и прочего, из чего состоит сейчас жизнь.

— Там опять туман. — Макки прижимается лбом к стеклу, пар от его горячего кофе налипает на окно матовым облачком.

— Третий день, — кивает Куроо, сидя на полу в ворохе угольных скетчей.

Макки тонет в осенней меланхолии, вообще, сам очень органично вписывается в нее, как часть целого. Мацукава говорит, что это все потому, что он Водолей. Куроо в гороскопы не верит, но верит в столетнюю дружбу Ханамаки и Мацукавы.

Макки отлипает от окна, оставляя на подоконнике кружку, и проходит мимо, переступая через длинные ноги в потертых джинсах. Куроо ловит его за руку.

— Э-эй, посиди со мной?

Пальцы Куроо черные от угля; Макки немного выкручивает ему руку, рассматривает, переводит взгляд на глаза. Куроо прошивает легкими разрядами, когда он так смотрит. Он кажется другим, совсем незнакомым ему человеком, но при этом все тем же родным, чудным, ласковым Ханамаки.  
Он садится Куроо на бедра и наклоняется, пока не утыкается в шею. Под коленями тихим шелестом мнутся неудавшиеся скетчи.

Они встречаются уже год, живут вместе третий осенний месяц. Куроо влюбился в Макки сразу, как увидел на первом занятии по основам композиции. Тот не обращал на него внимания, кажется, целую вечность; в реальности — месяца полтора, до первой же массовой пьянки всем небольшим курсом.

Куроо притягивает его ближе, пачкает черными пальцами свой же светло-серый свитер на нем, а потом ныряет ладонями под вывязанные косы — к коже. Просто так ближе, теплее, честнее. Пересчитывать пальцами выступающие ребра, острую линию позвоночника. Читать — как шрифт Брайля — сочетания родинок.   
Макки расслабляется в руках, обмякает едва заметно, вяло цепляется пальцами за край футболки.

— Холодно, — шепчет Макки мимо уха, устраивается на плече виском.

— Ты же в свитере, да и обогреватель работает. — Куроо вытягивает шею, чтобы удостовериться, высматривает красный глазок индикатора. — Может, ты простыл?

Он прижимается губами ко лбу, а Макки отрицательно качает головой.

— Внутри. Холодно.

Куроо кладет ладонь ему на грудь, прямо под яремную впадинку, сердце мягко бьется снизу; он скользит ниже, пока оно не начинает толкаться в руку, как ласковый щенок носом. Макки улыбается одними уголками, тянется вперед таким обезоруживающе честным поцелуем.

***

Их курс снимает небольшое заведение на вечер и часть ночи: традиционное на вид старое здание в закоулке разношерстного Токио, два этажа, небольшая веранда сверху.  
Как раз там Куроо и находит Ханамаки, в самый разгар веселья на первом этаже. Макки сидит в одиночестве, в пальцах наполовину выкуренная сигарета, в пепельнице рядом — два окурка. Он не слышит шагов, потому что в наушниках.

Куроо замирает на пару мгновений — у Ханамаки грустный вид, но на губах тень улыбки. Кажется, если отвлечь его сейчас, можно спугнуть что-то очень личное. Но за эти полтора месяца Куроо устал от безответности настолько, что не сделай он теперь хоть что-то — будет корить себя бесконечно.

Куроо делает шаг в поле зрения Ханамаки и встает напротив, машет рукой, нервно улыбаясь. Тот в ответ моргает, будто говорит: «Ага, привет» — и не отводит взгляда. Куроо жестом просит дать ему один наушник, на что Ханамаки задумчиво смотрит несколько секунд, но все же делится.  
Судя по качеству звучания, что-то старое, мужчина очень красиво поет по-французски.

— Слышал ее?

Куроо в ответ мотает головой.

— Это Даниель Лавуа. — Макки тушит окурок в пепельнице. — Не самый известный певец, но ты мог его слышать, если слушал «Нотр-Дам де Пари» в первоначальном французском составе, где были Гару, Сегара, Пельтье и прочие. Лавуа играл роль Фролло.

— Слышал отдельные песни, но не смотрел никогда.

Макки кивает в ответ и замолкает на какое-то время. Куроо может точно сказать, что песня, зацикленная в наушниках, не из мюзикла. Но она так необъяснимо подходит Макки.  
Будто черно-белое старое французское кино, глубокая ночь за окном, капли дождя на запотевших стеклах и, обязательно, сигареты... И непроходящая тоска в глазах главного героя.

— Он написал эту песню в 83-м, когда рванул Бейрут. Он включил в полдень новости и увидел среди разрушений, крови и всех ужасов войны двух держащихся за руки подростков на обломках своего города.

Куроо, потрясенный, не знает, что ответить. Он просто не сводит глаз с Макки, и тот снова продолжает говорить.

— «И если все должно взлететь на воздух, обрушиться под нашими ногами, дадим им любить друг друга». — Он подтягивает колени к груди, укладывает на них руки и голову боком. — «И несмотря на взгляды, полные отчаяния, вопреки статистике, они любят друг друга как дети... дети бомб, катастроф, назревающей угрозы, дети цинизма, вооруженные до зубов».

Макки грустно улыбается, когда Куроо, не особо отдавая отчет своим действиям, тянется к нему и проводит тыльной стороной пальцев вдоль скулы.  
Макки закрывает глаза.

— Я часто думаю, что она такое, — голос звучит тише, он продолжает улыбаться, — любовь. Ты не знаешь?

Куроо чувствует что-то острое, прошивающее его насквозь, то ли от смысла и атмосферы песни, то ли от такого Ханамаки, так и не открывшего глаза, свернувшегося сонно в своей меланхолии посреди всеобщего пьяного веселья; то ли от того, что он, кажется, знает, что такое любовь.

— Желание отдавать при полном отсутствии необходимости получать в ответ.

Макки только теплее улыбается:

— Как здорово.

***

Макки, как позже выяснилось, большую часть жизни ведет себя как шумный, жизнерадостный шалопай, хулиганящий на пару со своим другом детства. Хотя он вполне справлялся и сам, Куроо сбился со счета, сколько раз за первый только курс Макки грозились отчислить за поведение. А он лишь смеялся и говорил, что никто его не отчислит, потому что он слишком классно рисует.  
И это правда.

Куроо переносит замерзшего Макки на кровать, кутает в одеяло прямо поверх свитера и укладывается рядом. Макки будто и правда теплеет, в желтом свете торшера становятся видны бледные веснушки, а в уголках глаз появляются морщинки.

— Ты испачкал пододеяльник, — смешливо фыркает он, — займешься завтра стиркой.

Куроо смотрит на свои все еще черные ладони и морщится недовольно — забыл.

— Уголь хотя бы отстирывается, — бормочет он и шкодливо ждет бури.

— Это что, опять камень в огород с моим маслом? — Макки резко разворачивается в коконе из одеяла.

— Это были самые приличные джинсы! — Куроо уворачивается от возмущенных тычков и пытается не смеяться. — Без драных коленок, между прочим! Буквально «Красная книга» моего гардероба. Тем более, им было всего два дня после магазина.

— Прошла целая вечность, ты такой злопамятный, Куроо, ужас просто.

— Месяц всего, вообще-то, — Куроо вовремя откатывается от кокона.

Он ловит толкающегося Макки и целует, не сдерживая улыбки.

— И чего ты такой довольный, — Куроо шепчет, водит кончиками пальцев по его лицу, по любимым веснушкам, по розовым вискам.

— Да так, — усмехается Макки, — подумал, что, кажется, хочу отдать все, что у меня есть, и готов остаться ни с чем. И так хорошо от этой мысли.

Куроо прошивает воспоминанием и тем своим наспех слепленным определением. Он не двигается несколько секунд, только смотрит огромными глазами на смеющегося одними губами Макки.  
Слова, которые другие произносят так легко, для Макки всегда были важными по-настоящему. Как подписать свою жизнь другому человеку. Таким не разбрасываются, чтобы потешить чувства и гормоны.

— Ну и чего ты застыл? — Пихает коленом через кокон.

— Мне же не послышалось, нет?

— Нет, Куроо, ты еще не настолько взрослый, чтобы оглохнуть, — хихикает он, но тут же становится серьезным. — Я люблю тебя.

Куроо кажется, что он не справится со своим сорвавшимся сердцем, но выдыхает в губы чистую искреннюю правду:

— Я тебя тоже.


End file.
